Twilight and Spike talk about Pea/Mac talks to Pea
This is how Twilight and Spike talk about Pea and Mac talks to Pea in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle show How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. then see Twilight approaching Spike Twilight: Spike? A word? Spike: Sure. approaches Twilight Twilight: There's turmoil in Pea. Spike: Yeah, we all sensed it. Twilight: There's something about Pea that concerns me. We should keep an eye on her. Spike: The war's taxed us all to our limits. We're just surprised that Pea has one. Twilight: I hope you're right, but I feel the shadow of something greater on our horizon. then see Mac walking as Alpha Trion's voice is heard Alpha Trion: Pea. looks back, but nothing is there. As he turns back, he notices Pea Mac Grimborn: Oh! Pea. Sorry I didn't see you there. Is everything okay? Pea: I've encountered something.... Difficult. Mac Grimborn: Difficult? For you, Pea? Pea: You spoke with Alpha Trion on Mortis, didn't you? Mac Grimborn: Yes, and so did Silverstream. However, since he's dead, we didn't think it was actually him. Rather an illusion, a mind trick formed out of our memories. That's what Silverstream believes. Why do you ask? Pea: It's nothing. Mac Grimborn: Anakin taught me that everything we know about the Force tells us that in individual retaining their identity after death is impossible. Pea: Yeah, everything we know, but what about that we don't know? Mac Grimborn: Pea, are you suggesting that you spoke with Alpha Trion? Pea: No! chuckles I mean, I'm not suggesting this. I'll go to Dr. Nema. does so she leaves, Mac becomes confused we see Dr, Nema scanning Pea Pea: I've been hearing a voice that speaks from beyond, Dr. Dr. Rig Nema: No signs of any degeneration, but your brain is particularly active, much more than I've seen in any other Jedi, probably when you approach 900 years old. Pea: This makes no sense. Alter was originally named, "Norman", Alter fell to the Dark Side, and I was pulled to the Light. I was Apprenticed to Mac. and Ecliptor learn of this Diabolico: She cannot be held for Alter's dissent. Ecliptor: But they are connected, profoundly. Whoever the Sith Lord is, he may be using this relationship as a direct link to Pea. Diabolico: Impossible. Ecliptor: Are you sure? If the Sith Lord wanted to attack the Jedi Order from within, Pea would've been the perfect choice. I fear we are more vulnerable than we think. approach Pea and Dr. Nema as Loki enters Diabolico: My apologies, Dr. We needed to check on her. Dr. Rig Nema: I would like to suggest something: A deprivation ritual. Diabolico: It may be dangerous, but without question, it will allow Pea to go to the source of this voice, whatever, or whoever it may be. Pea: Alright. Let's do this thing. enters Agent Kallus: Sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Collins' requesting that Pea attend an emergency meeting. Ecliptor: ''I ''will go. Loki (PR LR): But what about the treatment? Ecliptor: Ask Pea what she wants to do. Only she can decide now. Diabolico: What does she want to do? Pea: I'll do the treatment. it cuts to Pea preparing to do the deprivation ritual puts a water mask on and goes deep in the water to them, Mac watches Dr. Nema reverses the flow of the oxygen, Alpha Trion's voice is heard Alpha Trion: Pea, come to Mustafar. Pea: But why? Alpha Trion: You must complete what I could not. However, speak of this to no one. Trust no one. Come to Mustafar alone. she's out of the ritual Loki (PR LR): Are you alright?! Pea: I was speaking to the dead. A friend long gone. A good friend. looks shocked to hear about this Mac Grimborn: I've got to warn Mr. Collins. then goes to Mr. Collins as he enters Mr. Collins: Excuse me, everyone. and Mr. Collins step outside the Armada Senate Mac Grimborn: Pea seems to be under the impression that she contacted the dead and spoke with them. Mr. Collins: But how? That's impossible. Mac Grimborn: As far as we know. Mr. Collins: (as Ki-Adi-Mundi) The dead are part of the Cosmic Force and lose their individuality. Mac Grimborn: I fear that she may be under attack by the Sith, though how, remains unclear. Mr. Collins: Okay. Mac Grimborn: Until what's going on is clear, I'll have TI-99 and TV-94 placed in the medical bay. Collins nods in agreement